The Papa Wolf
by Uchiha B
Summary: Wolverine always acted on his instincts, so it only would be natural that he would warm up to his pup. Too bad for him and his protective instincts when the X-Men want to get close to Kagome as well... IY/X-Men drabbles
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

Works with the Avengers, why not the X-Men?

* * *

He kept his preference for Japanese women a secret.

Okay, maybe not so much since the only women he slept with seemed to be Japanese and his teammates had caught onto that pretty quickly.

In fact, Jean was the only non-Japanese woman he could remember that he had an affection for, but it was highly unlikely that he hadn't been involved with a woman before his amnesia.

However, beyond that, none of the X-Men even bothered to question his motives when he suddenly decided to go on a trip to Japan alone and he certainly wasn't about to indulge their curiosities either.

The sights and smells of Tokyo were familiar, especially the smells, but he ignored the busy surroundings and headed specifically in one particular direction.

He glanced up the very long flight of stairs once he arrived at his destination, moving up them quickly without losing his breath in the least like most visitors did.

"Logan-san."

He let out a sigh, looking at the woman who was waiting for him, "Told ya already, quit with the 'san'," He said gruffly in Japanese, scratching at his dark hair, "What's the problem, Nodoka?" He asked, "You sounded... urgent, so I came as soon as possible."

"That's very kind of you, Logan-san," Nodoka smiled and Logan simply grumbled, "If you would like to come in." She gestured and the Canadian stepped in the cozy home, barely remembering to kick off his boots at the door as per Japanese standards.

"So, what's this about?" Logan asked, taking the offer for coffee while Nodoka bustled around the kitchen, getting breakfast started.

"It's nice to see you again," Nodoka said calmly, not really answering his question as she prepared the rice, "How are things at the Institute?"

It was another quality about her that was different, not only was she a very kind person, she didn't mind his mutant heritage like most normal humans did.

"The same," He rolled his eyes, thinking of Scott and his all-around annoyingness, "What is this about, Nodoka?" He asked, a little more impatiently this time, though his irritation waned when Nodoka put a bowl of rice in front of him.

"The one who attacked New York," Nodoka sat down across from him, and Logan could only assume that she was talking about Magneto and his gang of rebel mutants, "He was captured?"

"That son-of-a-bitch is locked away in a plastic prison," Logan said casually, ignoring her scolding eyes at his language, "Doubt he's getting out any time soon, not with Charles watching."

"That's a relief," Nodoka sighed, looking more relaxed before she caught his eyes in an intent stare, "Logan-san, I called you here for a very important reason."

Logan sat up straighter, absently placing down the chopsticks and the now empty bowl of rice. He opened his mouth to say something, but he stopped the second he heard the quiet sounds of someone clumsily stepping down the stairs and a very pleasant but familiar scent invaded his nose.

"Mama, I'm hungry."

Logan jumped from his seat, eyes wide as a little girl stood in the doorway, rubbing at her sleepy blue eyes while completely oblivious to his presence. Nodoka smiled a bit at his reaction and spoke up to break the tense (on Logan's part) atmosphere.

"Logan-san, this is Kagome and she is your daughter."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Guest: Yes, I know Wolverine isn't a wolf, the title was aiming for the trope

* * *

"Logan-san, this is Kagome and she is our daughter."

A tiny rubbed at sleepy blue eyes and the small girl tilted her head at Nodoka, her wildly tangled long hair falling down her shoulder, "Mama, I'm hungry," She repeated, yawning loudly as she made her way to the table, "Can I have breakfast?"

"Of course, Sweetie," Nodoka smiled at the child, who quickly sat down at the low Japanese-styled table and looked eagerly at the rice placed in front of her, "Kagome, we have a guest."

Kagome blinked, seemingly noticing Logan sitting at the same table for the first time, "Who're you?" She asked curiously, taking in his wild appearance rather calmly for a small kid, "Are you one of Jii-chan's weird friends?" She scrunched her nose at the thought, "Are you going to give me an icky present like Jii-chan always does?"

Logan was still speechless as he stared at her, his mouth opening and closing as he attempted to say something, _anything_, but nothing came out.

"Itadakimasu!" Kagome said loudly before happily digging into her breakfast and only stopped eating after a few moments to take a puzzled look at Logan, "Are you gonna eat, Ojii-san? Mama makes really yummy food!"

_'Ojii-san?!' _Logan finally snapped out of his speechless state, a bit offended that she thought of him as 'old', "Already ate, Brat." He snickered as she frowned and stuck her tongue at him in retaliation.

"Mama, Ojii-san is being mean!" Kagome pouted and Nodoka covered her laugh with her arm as Kagome quickly lost interest and went back to her food.

"So I have a kid," Logan switched to English, doubting that the girl was fluent enough to understand, "What exactly do you want me to do?" He raised a brow, knowing that Nodoka wasn't the type to try and tie him down to a 'normal' life.

"Well," Nodoka calmly sipped at her tea, "With you being Kagome's father, I have figured that there is a very strong chance that she may have... inherited some of your abilities."

"You think she's a Mutant?" Logan eyed the kid from the corner of his eyes, unconsciously sniffing the air and smelling that familiar scent from before, only to realise that it was his own scent.

It made sense that his offspring would smell like him.

"It's a possibility," Nodoka nodded, "Which is why I called you here. I want you to take Kagome back to the Institute with you."

Logan quickly frowned, unsure if he liked the idea.

"The Institute is best genetic testing facility in the world," Nodoka said, "And I also wanted you to spend time with Kagome and for her to get used to the Institute for the future if she should be a Mutant."

"You sure? You do know that the X-gene won't show up until she uses any of her potential powers." Logan sighed at Nodoka's determined look and he suddenly dreaded going back to New York. Charles would be surprised of the news, but welcoming to the kid. Scott on the other hand...

The very thought gave him a headache.

"Ojii-san, stop talking to Mama in En-Engrish? Engulish?" Kagome struggled with the word and stuck out her tongue out at him again instead.

Well, at least his kid was entertaining...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

It turned out that Kagome definitely wasn't a shy kid.

"You have funny hair, Ojii-san," Kagome stood up and hovered over his seated position, poking at his dark hair and eyeing the strands that seemed to stand up, "It looks like you have wolf ears!" She giggled, now tugging at the strands to his irritation, but since it didn't hurt, he let the kid do what she wanted.

"Kagome," Nodoka tried to put on a stern face, though it utterly failed when an amused smile broke through, "It's not very nice to pull on someone's hair." She simply shrugged as Logan looked grumpily at her when Kagome did not stop.

Kagome's face seemed to light up when an idea hit her, "Can I call you Ookami-san, Ojii-san?" She asked pleadingly with big blue eyes.

"I'm not old, Brat," Logan ignored the question because he had a hunch that she would probably just call him no matter what he said, "Listen to what your Mommy says." He poked her lightly between the eyes in a teasing manner.

"Big Bad Wolf!" Kagome pouted again, but relented and released his hair while sitting back down in her spot and attempted to bluntly ignore him, though she failed horribly as she kept on glancing at him every few seconds.

"You're sure you want to go through with this, Nodoka?" Logan asked again and sighed when Nodoka nodded again with that same determination, "I should call Charles now to tell him," He stood up, "Your phone?"

"In the kitchen." Nodoka pointed the way and Logan moved into the room without another word said.

"Is Big Bad Wolf your friend, Mama?" Kagome asked after he left the room, "And why do you keep talking to him in Engurish?" She huffed, kinda annoyed because she was just beginning to learn the language and had no idea what they were really saying.

Nodoka let out a breath, "Kagome, you have always asked about your Papa," She watched as Kagome's eyes went wide, seemingly putting two and two together despite her childness, "Well, Logan-san is your Papa."

"Oh," It was all Kagome could come up with at the moment until she pouted once more, "My Papa is a Big Bad Wolf! He's a meanie!" She blew her hair out of eyes and slumped childishly on the table, "My Papa is supposed to be a hero!"

Nodoka smiled softly and smoothed Kagome's wildly tangled locks, "Logan-san _is_ a hero," She said quietly and Kagome looked curiously up at her, "And I hope that he will teach you many things, Kagome..."

Logan leaned against the wall in the kitchen, easily able to hear every word in the other room and simply closed his eyes in response. He opened them again when the line was finally answered on the other side in New York, "Logan? Is everything all right?" Xavier asked and Logan smirked, not even surprised that Xavier knew it was him calling and couldn't help but to retort back.

"Ya might want to sit down for this one, Wheels..."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

"Well, I must say that I wasn't expecting that."

Logan lazily scratched his ear, leaning against the wall, "Me either, Bub," He let out a gruff sigh, "So what's the verdict, Wheels? You think the runt is going to turn out a Mutant?"

"It's too early to tell," Charles answered, "But I will assume that there is a very high probability that your child will have some sort of mutation, especially since you are the child's father."

"Thought you would say that," Logan simply said, "Do ya think it's necessary to bring the brat all the way out to New York?" He asked, "Nodoka seems hell-bent on making it happen."

"With Magneto detained, I think the threat to the Mutant world is very low," Charles said thoughtfully, "I think it would be a good idea, Logan. It will give you a chance to get to know your daughter."

"If you really think that's best for the kid," Logan shrugged, "I'll see you when we touch down in New York, Wheels." And with that, he hung up the phone after Xavier said his farewell.

The Canadian moved back into the other room and glanced to Nodoka, who was looking at him expectedly, "The Professor said it's fine. I'll leave with the runt as soon as she's ready to leave."

Kagome stared at him with suspicion clear within her blue eyes, definitely not ready to hug him around the legs or anything just because she found out he was her father. He was a Big Bad Wolf, so that meant he was a bad guy and not a hero like her Mama said.

"I'll start packing Kagome's things," Nodoka got up, "Would you mind watching her while I do that?" She asked, but didn't wait for an answer as she moved towards the stairs and climbed up them to Kagome's room.

The two then stared at each other with a deafening silence blanketing the room.

"You happy about going to America?" Logan finally asked and Kagome pouted at the question, "Well, runt?"

"If you're the Big Bad Wolf, does that mean you're gonna eat me and Mama?" Kagome asked, "And why do I gotta go to Amerika with you?"

Wolverine smirked, "You really wanna know, kid?" He asked and Kagome nodded her head, "Look at this." His claws extended from the back of his hands and Kagome widened her eyes in amazement.

She touched them, being rather careful even though she was a child and really didn't know better, "Why does Ojii-san have real claws like a doggie?"

"Because I'm a Mutant, kid," Logan answered, pulling away before she could hurt herself, "And you might be one too." He retracted his claws when Kagome gasped loudly and looked at him with pure amazement.

"Does that mean I will get doggie claws too?"

Anything was possible...


End file.
